jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nexus Cupp
The Nexus Cupp (ネクサスカップ) is an international Rating Game tournament organized by Ajuka Beelzebub, Yog-Sothoth and Shiva, meant too act as an second Azazel Cup. Summary The Nexus Cupp was planned by Indra, Cao Cao and Yog-Sothoth in preparation of the sealing of the final 7 rouge heads of Trihexa, and the war between the mythological factions and Homunculus. The Nexus Cupp is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on vampires and ghosts that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Devils, the Nexus Cupp's rules are that of the Azazel Cup, with some alterations. # Anyone can register as a King. # A King can register anyone on his team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Devils with multiple Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 Piece for this tournament with the exception of Gods or God-level which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. # Each teams starts with 1750 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Greed, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations * Nexus Colosseum ** (Team Azure Dragon Jester of Gremory vs Team Hyoudou Children) ** (Team Fullbringer vs Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth) * Outer Gods Stadium ** (Team Silver Dragon Star of Lucifer vs Unknown Team) ** (Team New Hero of the Longinus Star vs Team Leisure of the Dragon Kings) * Azazel Stadium ** (Team Domination Princess vs Unnamed Devil Team) * Pandemonium Stadium ** (Team Azure Dragon Jester of Gremory vs Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth) * Gremory Stadium ** (Team New Hero of the Longinus Star vs Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor) * Commandments Colosseum ** (Team Silver Dragon Star of Lucifer vs Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star) * Fafnir Stadium ** (Team Prison Glass Dragoness vs Team Domination Princess) * Abyss Stadium ** (Team Phoenix vs Team Fullbringer) * Necropolis Colosseum ** (Team Rias Gremory vs Team Domination Princess) ** (Team Sona Sitri vs Team Prison Glass Dragoness) * Valhalla Stadium ** (Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Silver Dragon Star of Lucifer) Known Teams # Team Azure Dragon Jester of Gremory # Team Domination Princess # Team Hyoudou Children # Team Fullbringer # Team Silver Dragon Star of Lucifer # Team New Hero of the Longinus Star # Team Prison Glass Dragoness # Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth # Team White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star # Team Rias Gremory # Team Sona Sitri # Team Slash/Dog # Team Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Team Journey to the West # Team Asura # Team Phoenix # Team Leisure of the Higher Kings # Team Shooting Star # Team Black Participants Participants 2 Participants 3